No seas estúpido, sabes que te quiero
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock es una persona algo difícil de tratar a veces, pero con un poco de práctica John se ha hecho un verdadero y único experto.


**NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, SABES QUE TE QUIERO**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños ****KaiD23****!**

Te despertaste solo en la cama. Bueno, casi solo. En el lugar donde solía dormir Sherlock había un sobre destinado a ti:

«Para John H. Watson»

Le diste la vuelta; sin remitente. Sonreíste. ¿De verdad había creído que no reconocerías su letra? ¿Cómo puede llegar a subestimarte tanto?

Lo abriste con cuidado de no romperlo.

_Querido John:_

_Hoy te escribo esta carta para decirte que te dejo._

— ¿Qué? ¿Sherlock? —gritaste para que hubiese podido escucharte en la otra calle, si hubiese estado en ella. Nadie contestó y, qué remedio, seguiste leyendo para intentar entender el porqué de este berrinche con forma de carta.

_Cuando leas esta carta ya estaré lejos, puede que en Japón o quizá más lejos aún._

— ¿Más lejos que Japón? —seguiste leyendo.

_He de confesarte que te amo._

— Sherlock... —suspiraste y te propusiste leerla sin pararte.

_Pero por alguna razón que aún no conozco no he podido decírtelo._

_De todas formas ya es tarde para mí; no volverás a verme._

_Piensa, no obstante, que ya no tendrás que soportar mis enfados cuando tú mismo me escondes los cigarrillos, ni volverás a negarte a jugar al Cruedo conmigo. No tendrás que preparar dos desayunos todas las mañanas ni correr tras de mí por los callejones. Y podrás poner esas tontas contraseñas de nuevo, porque ya no estaré ahí para adivinarlas. Aunque, en serio, cambia de contraseñas. _

_Tengo que decirte también que ya te echo de menos, y aún sigo en esta habitación que compartimos, en esta cama en la que cada noche practicamos sexo y felaciones. _— Qué explícito —suspiró.

_Echo de menos leer por encima de tu hombro, espantar a tus novias, bueno, eso era antes, criticar tu blog..., en verdad no está tan mal, no es el mío, pero aceptable._

_Y seguro que habrá cosas que no he dicho, porque la memoria humana sólo es fiable al 80%, y yo seguía siendo humano la última vez que lo comprobé._

_No me odies, por favor, sólo..., no me olvides._

_Sherlock, Detective Consultor._

Metiste la carta de nuevo en el sobre y te vestiste para salir, dispuesto a poner Londres patas arriba si hacía falta para encontrarlo. Y luego hacerle escuchar un largo sermón de tu parte, aunque no sirviese para nada. Pero lo encontraste antes de salir, meditando, como siempre, tumbado, para variar.

— ¿Tú no te habías ido? —habló tu enfado.

— Es evidente que no —le tiraste a la cara el sobre, que llevabas en tu mano, y abrió los ojos.

— ¿Y la carta? ¿Qué es? ¿Más de tu aburrimiento? —elevaste aún más la voz.

— Sólo es una reflexión por escrito —se giró para quedar con las piernas arriba y la cabeza colgando. — Sabes que no podría...

— ¿Cómo? —te costó decir.

— Nada —miró para otro lado y sonreíste. Adiós enfado.

Te sentaste a su lado, como siempre hacías.

— No seas estúpido, sabes que te quiero —empujaste sus piernas y dio una voltereta hasta el suelo.

— Y si me quieres, ¿por qué me tiras? —se frotó la cabeza, sentándose.

— Llámalo..., justicia poética. Vamos, te invito a comer. La salsa de soja te subirá el ánimo —le tendiste la mano.

— No me gusta la soja —no tardó en decir.

— Por eso. ¿Ves? Ya estás volviendo a ser más tú —hizo un mohín y la tomó sin más protesta.

...

**Media hora más tarde, en el restaurante chino...**

— No quiero volver a leer tonterías semejantes, Sherlock. Te lo advierto.

— O qué.

— O te haré retirarlo.

— Me gustaría verlo —y la silla cedió bajo él. — ¿Te importaría dejar de tirarme? —resopló.

— No —contestaste sin reparo. Él volvió a sentarse, a una distancia prudencial de tus pies.

— Te amaré más allá de mi muerte —enrojeciste. — No lo digo yo, lo dice aquel mural. Te giraste para mirar.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes chino?

— No sé, me lo acabo de inventar —sacó la lengua bufón. Y comenzó un juego de tiro y esquivo de pan de gamba hasta que os invitaron a que os fueseis del local.

Apoyados en el muro de esa misma calle, el aire faltaba, pero el éxtasis iluminaba vuestras caras.

— Nos hemos quedado sin restaurante —te aprisionó con su cuerpo y sus manos a cada lado.

— No importa —y te devoró. Y tú te dejaste devorar. Maldito y sensual Sherlock.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¡Más cumpleaños, sí :D !**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**¡Felicidades de nuevo,****Kai****!**


End file.
